Nessie's First Hunt
by Josie Shane
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Jacob take Nessie on her first hunt. Fluff ensues. Breaking Dawn missing moment... I came up with this while writing my Post BD story and had to stop and write this quick one-shot. I think it turned out well. Please review. Thanks!


**A/N: This one came to me and wouldn't go away. I couldn't continue on my full story until I got this quick one-shot down, but I think this came out well. I hope you enjoy. RxR!**

**Renesmee's First Hunt**

I watched as my angel ran ahead of us. She danced with as much grace as Alice, but she had her own music as she ran. She was my saving grace… she had pulled me back from the hell I thought I would have to endure… possibly for eternity. But with her life came my salvation, my faith renewed, and most of all… my purpose.

"Jake, are you coming or what?" Bella called pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that I had slowed my pace to watch Renesmee run. We ran for several more miles before Edward came to a halt. He picked Nessie up and listened for a second and took a deep breath.

"Here is as good spot a spot as any." he declared, then turned to Renesmee and whispered, "There is a herd of deer…"

I watched as she placed her hand on her father's cheek, cutting him off. He chuckled at whatever she had shown him. "I know honey, but you don't want to give your poor father a heart attack on your first hunt, do you? Let's try a deer first and leave the mountain lion to another trip." She put her hand up to Edward's face again and again he chuckled, "I know you are strong, but humor me, okay?" She nodded and Edward asked her, "Do you want to watch Mommy first?"

"Gee, thanks a lot." Bella said sarcastically, but she gave Renesmee a big smile.

Nessie must have answered yes because Edward nodded to Bella and they were off. I caught up to them before they reached the small herd of mule deer. I watched with Edward and Nessie as Bella took down a large buck, quickly snapped its neck, then started drinking.

I had always thought of the Cullens as monsters. We called them leeches, ticks, or parasites. Disgusting things… things that people avoided. But seeing Bella hunt… I mean it was definitely weird… Twilight Zone weird even, but she had a grace about her. It was… majestic almost. It was like watching the Discovery Channel and seeing a cheetah take down an antelope. It wasn't repulsive, it was just a fact of life. The laws of nature. The predator took down its prey. It hunted to survive, because that is how it was. It always had been. Survival of the fittest.

I watched as the rest of the herd registered the danger and started to flee. Renesmee jumped from Edward's arms and stalked the largest buck. She gracefully broke its neck and consumed her meal. It was a beautiful sight to me. I wondered to myself if I only admired it because it was the two women I loved… my world, Nessie, and my best friend, Bella.

Edward sent me a quick scowl, then was off for his own meal. I watched as he took down his own prey. He was quicker and finished without spilling a drop, the deer didn't touch the ground until he was finished.

It wasn't quite as beautiful as Renesmee and Bella, but I was not disgusted. I felt the same watching them hunt as I would watching my pack hunt, the same as hunting with Leah when we were patrolling the Cullen's land before Nessie was born. Peaceful… and necessary.

Renesmee came over and reached her hands up to my face, I laid down to give her access. She touched to tiny hand to the fur on my face. _Are you hunting too, Jacob? _she asked.

Edward walked over to translate because I hadn't brought clothes and couldn't phase to speak for myself. "No, sweetheart, I just came along to be with you." he said in a voice eerily close to my own.

"Go on and have another if you are still thirsty." Edward said in his own voice. "Then we can go home and you can play dress up with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice again."

I watched as she clapped her hands and ran off after the herd.

"Not too far honey." Bella yelled as she walked toward me and Edward. She stepped into Edward's waiting arms and he kissed the top of her head. She turned to me, "So, Jake, are you totally grossed out… watching us hunt?" she asked, her voice half joking, half eager.

Edward translated again, still using my voice, "Not really… not as much as I expected. But that's not really a surprise." I paused. Edward heard where my thoughts were going, of course, but played along and waited for her to ask.

"That's creepy, by the way." she said, turning to look up at her husband. He chucked, but she asked, "Why not?"

"Well… I am here… with two vampires… and I am actually enjoying myself… with Edward of all people. This must be the Twilight Zone." I laughed as she hit me. She was still the same Bella. Her body had changed, but she was still my Bella, my best friend.

Renesmee came running back towards us and stopped in front of me, putting her hand on my face again. _All done,_ she said and showed me Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's go home." Edward said and we were off towards the mansion that I once called a crypt. Now it was a place of family, friends, and happiness.

If this was the Twilight Zone, I had no desire to find my way home… it may be weird… but what was normal compared to happiness?

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know how I did with SM's characters. I hope I got them right. **

**Also please go check out my other stories... especially New Legend. It is a one-shot from my post BD full story, but it isn't quite right and I could really use some opinions and insight. I am offering a bribe to anyone that reviews... I will PM the title and Prologue to my full length story. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
